Fable: The Return Chapter 39
The battle of the Northern Wastes continues. Chapter 39 Over two hundred balverines burst through the cover of the snowy forest, a quarter of which are White Balverines. Their combined mass gallops towards the battle taking place, every single one of them howling with all of their might. The undead armies let out cheers, seeing their allies come to destroy the reign of the Hero of Brightwall. Their cheers are then silenced as the balverines swiftly weave through the pirates and hit the army of undead head on. Skulls, bones, swords all fly into the air on impact. Balverines slash their claws at the hollowmen, leap high into the air and come slamming down to smash bones, and even take to ripping skulls off with their teeth. While balverines continue to maul their way through the dwindling army of undead…The King, Reaver, and his crew stand in disbelief. A massive White Balverine stands behind the King and snorts to announce his presence. The King turns to see him, a White Balverine standing several feet taller than the others, with much longer fur covering his body. "Woltach?" The King asks, his jaw agape. "What? You think I was going to let you have all the fun by killing these Void walking bastards?" Woltach speaks just as he did when he and the King first met underneath Bower Lake. "How have you come to be here?" "My boy, there are many paths in this world that lead to many places. When you live under the ground for as long as I have, you come to learn these things." "How did you know we were here?" "There are many things going on in Albion that you have not witnessed. Many events have taken place, and many wheels have started to turn in this world. Something has begun, my boy, something dark. This world needed my help…you needed my help, so I have come. And I have brought my kin to turn the tide of war to your side." "I thank you, Woltach, for your help in this fight…I fear we would have fallen here if you had not come." "Do not thank me, my boy. I am merely here rip these fools to shreds!" Woltach lowers himself to his four legs and launches himself into the air. He comes down in the middle of the undead horde, creating a small shockwave that brings down several hollowmen. His fury is then unleashed upon the undead as Woltach joins his brethren in the assault. As the tide finally turns, the first troll makes its way to the battle and begins smashing its way through both attacking armies. Bones and balverines fly through the air as the frost troll plows through on its path of destruction towards the King. It breaks through the final line of balverines and uses its spiked icy fist to stab through one White Balverine, raising it like a trophy of war into the sky and then flinging it over the small circle of pirates. The troll raises both fists, readying to bring them down on the King, until something happens. A figure in black leaps up from behind the frost troll's back, wielding a giant sword. The Executioner swings his claymore like a bat upon the neck of the frost troll. A giant icy head falls into the snow, followed by the limp body of a fallen troll. Henry removes his cowl and plunges his blade into the ground before his father. Reaver steps up to Henry and pats him on the back, "Good show, boy. Next time do it before the icy bastard rips through our lines. Form could have used some work also, but all in all good show." The King speaks now to Henry. "Good job, son. I…" Before he can finish, the balverines let out a howl of victory as they rip through the last of the undead horde. The remaining seven pirates in Reaver's crew cheer as well. Reaver speaks up, "Well, that wasn't too bad. Now, where's the bitch and her brothers?" Suddenly, a gentle laughter rings across the battlefield and echoes within all of their ears. The laughter is feminine and is soon joined by a stronger voice. This laughing is powerful, bellowing, and jolly. The third voice joins in with the darkest laughter, its tone is menacing, sharp, demonic. "That must be them. Come on then! Let's get this over with." "As you wish" The Queen's soft voice speaks, sending her words with the wind. The King looks around worriedly all of the sudden. "Reaver…where is Garth?" Laughter.